Never enter the mansion
by Lessoneritalia
Summary: The total drama sci fi casts had just finished their season. Now a year has passed, And they are hanging out at the old western mansion that is rumored to be haunted..but what they dont know the horrors of what they will experience there. Will they survive or die in the hands of the monster?
1. Prologue

_In a dimly lit room, everything was filled with blood. Like a murder scene had just happened. The metallic smell of the liquid filled the room._

 _Bodies were all laid down everywhere._

 _All dead, and it was clearly a horrific sight._

 _Yet one stands in the middle. Still alive and unharmed. Yet it was clear to see the anger and horror in his face. Yet he held his stance. And gritted his teeth in anger._

 _"I...I have failed...again...I let them down...all of them...again and again..!" The boy said. And gripped the red book that he was holding._

 _He shook violently as tears streamed down his face._

 _"How dare...tsk...not yet...I will never give up! Never!" He declared. And he heard a low growl behind him_ _and he suddenly felt cold. But the expression on his face never left. He quickly turned, and opened the book._

 _"I will save them all!!! And we will all get out of this alive!!!" He declared. And everything around him lit up._

 _"Turn back!!!!!"_


	2. Chapter 1: The rumored mansion

_In the mansion where the rumors of hauntings circle around_

 _Once you enter and disturb the peace_

 _You wont get away so lightly_

Footsteps were approaching an old mansion. And suddenly stopped a few feet away from it. Three boys and one girl who were around in their late teens soon came into view. And all of them looked over at the old mansion before them in amazement.

"Now would you look at that." A well dressed man spoke in a velvet British accent.

"Its just what the rumors told us. And look it is true." A woman in a elegant lacy Lolita dress, and purple hair spoke as she stepped forward, and let her honey amber eyes scan the building.

"It...kind of has a desolate feeling..don't you think so?" A boy with shaggy brown hair, wearing normal clothing said, as he admired the building too. "Whatever amazement you all have. It was clearly stupid of Jude to look around and check this place. I don't like it." A man wearing a trench coat narrowed his eyes.

"Whats wrong Nicholas?" The British man asked his friend.

The former sighed, and faced his companions.

"Its just...not a good place. Somethings off here.." Nicholas trailed off, and turned back his gaze on the mansion.

"Its probably nothing, Its just an old mansion with rumors of hauntings." The girl said dismissively, while waving her hand off.

"Nataline is right. Why? Are you scared Nicholas?" The boy teased. Which earned a few laughs from the two. And a deadpanned stare from The detective. "Believe what you may, Keith. but still...something isn't right here..." Nicholas said.

"Well still, Valerie and the others told us to meet here and we did." The British man said. And Nataline nodded. "I agree with Wesley. Since were here now we should probably wait for them."

Nicholas sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why dont we all go inside to see how its like. Surely a peep wont mind." Wesley suggested. "Hm, why not? Lets just check and we will call the others if its safe." Keith agreed. Nataline brought out her phone, and furrowed her eyebrows.

"That's weird.." She thought out loud.

"What is it?" Keith asked, as he went beside her.

"Theres no signal here." She told him, and showed her phone. "Probably since this is far from any civilization..oh well lets go." Wesley said. Nataline nodded, and they both headed in the mansion with Keith trailing behind them.

Nicholas watched head in, and sighed and soon followed.

"Wow...look at this place." Nataline exclaimed with amazement.

"This has been such a waste...its such a beautiful mansion, too bad the owner died and left no one to take care of it.." Wesley sighed, and shook his head. Keith agreed, and turned and saw Nicholas who was looking around the place.

"I thought you didnt want to come in?" He asked the detective. "I came in because something might happen to you three...and really you dont feel anything?" The former asked. "Never seen you so jumpy, Nicholas. I'm sure its nothing." Wesley reassured his friend, trying to calm him down.

"What ever you all say, I still wont change my mind that this place is-!"

crash*

The four went wide eyed, and Nataline jumped a bit.

"W-What was that?" She asked, in a shaky voice. As her heart pounded.

Nicholas glared at one hallway, and brought out his gun that was hidden in his trench coat. "See what I mean?" He said.

"Look, calm down. It was just probably some animal that snuck in and broke something accidentally." Wesley stated calmly as he tried to calm down the two. Keith sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Why dont you just check on what it is? We'll wait here." He said.

Nicholas looked at him, and sighed and cocked his pistol. "You are all lucky I came prepared.." He muttered, and soon went to where the crashing sound was.

"Be careful..." Nataline told him, and soon he was out of their view..

Nicholas was walking down the hallway with his gun in hand.

He could feel that something was really amiss in this place. And the chill in his spine wouldnt go away. He kept walking, until he came into what sort was a kitchen. He scanned around the room to see if there was someone in here.

But there was nothing, and he lowered his gun down. 'Theres no one here...' He thought. And walked into the room. And look around, soon his eyes landed on the floor where it had a thousand ceramic shards scattered onto a floor.

He sighed. And bent down.

"So its just a broken plate..." He sighed. "Wesley was right, i think im getting out of my head.." He said. And stood up. 'Yet...still...something here is still amiss...' He thought. He soon walked out of the kitchen to go back to where the others were waiting for him.

Nicholas came back to the main hall, but he was shocked to find no one there.

"Where did they go..?" He thought out aloud. He looked around to check but nothing. He sighed and headed straight to the door.

But as soon as he turned the knob open, it was locked.

Nicholas raised his eye brow and pulled the knob harder. But no avail. "The door is locked...this is strange. And those three...where are they..?" Nicholas said. He sighed to him self and brought out his gun, and cocked it.

He aimed it at the door. He pulled the trigger, and it shot the knob. And tried to open again, but still no avail. "Damnit...looks like the door is locked. Considering how this house is very old.." Nicholas said, as he clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Guess ill look for them in here.." He sighed.

He then started looking for the three.

He first checked the first floor of the house, there was a living room and a kitchen. There were other doors as well, but yet they seemed to be locked. So he leaved them be. Yet none of the three were there. He went again to look for them at another hallway. But as soon as the detective further went down the hall and turned to the right..

His eyes widen as he saw a huge somewhat grey creature.

But as soon as he blinked. It was gone. Nicholas didnt knew if it was real or either his eyes were playing tricks on him. "What..? What was that..?" He asked himself. And felt the tense air again that chill down his spine. "Whatever it was...i need to find those three and get out of this place." Nicholas declared. And hurried again to look for them.

As he went up on the second floor, there were two hallways that appeared.

One on the north and one on the south.

He decided to go in the north and checked. There were two doors, but one seemed to be locked so he went to the other.

"Keith? Nataline? Wesley? Are you in here?" He called out. "W-wesley? Is that you?" Natalines shaky voice answered him.

"Nataline! Where are you?" Nicholas asked, as he went inside the room. Looking for the belarusian girl.

"I'm in the closet." She answered.

Nicholas immediately went to the door at the end of the room. "Are you ok?" Nicholas asked. "Yes..I am...you probably wont believe me.. But after you left a giant monster came out of no where and attacked us!" Nataline exclaimed. And continued to explain. "It attacked out of nowhere suddenly..and we ran in different directions..and i ended up here.. It seems crazy right?"

Nicholas blinked, as he looked at the door infront of him.

"Actually...i believe you.." He said.

"W-what? You saw it?" Nataline asked. And the former nodded. "Yes..but it didnt attacked me. It just suddenly...disappeared." He said.

There was a pause of silence, until Nataline sighed. "At least you are safe..." She said in relief. "Have you found the others?" Nataline asked.

"No, not yet. There seems to be another floor so probably they must have ended up there." Nicholas said. Nataline hummed. "Please find them...I think i made myself stuck for some reason..I forced myself in this tiny space...ugh.." She scoffed.

Nicholas sighed. "You always have fondness over tiny spaces...Ill come back for you with the other two. Just hold on for a little while.."

"Its not like i'm going anywhere anyway.." Nataline said with sarcasm, and sighed at the end. "But be careful Nicholas..."

The detective nodded with a hum, and turned his heel and left the room.

 ** _Hope you all enjoy the first chapter huehue i am just lazy to type but yeah. Anyways again characters arent mine and this is a parody of the game i like so yeah if you want to know where the characters came from please read Total Drama sci fi showdown by XbloodlegendX please read it aswell- love lots!!_**


	3. Chapter 2: the mansion and the search

_"I found it..! Hah...now i can make things right..." A voice sighs with relief_

 _Then suddenly a growl came. And he turned and saw the_

 _Monster inside the room. "Damnit...i wont lose to you again.." He hid under the table with the_

 _Red bible and he brought out his gun._

 _"This time for sure.. I promise..."_

Chapter 2: The mansion and the search

As soon as Nicholas headed out to the room. He went to check the southern hallway and checked. There were three doors that were all bedrooms. Yet no one was there, he soon ascended to the third floor.

To his surprise, there was also another staircase that leads to another floor.

"Hm..there seems to be another floor." Nicholas pondered aloud. "I just hope i hurry and find the two so we can all get out of here.." He was already at the third floor, which had four doors. Two on both sides. Yet he still went to check.

Nicholas had checked both rooms on the right side, but they were also bedrooms, and yet none of the two were there. So he began to check on the right side. But one door was locked, so he proceeded to the remaining.

He turned the knob, and luckily it was open. And he went in.

"Keith? Wesley? Are you in here?" Nicholas called out. As he looked around the room.

"Nicholas? Is that you?" Wesley answered from the corner of the room, as he swiftly turned his head to where the detective was standing.

"Wesley. There you are, are you injured?" Nicholas asked the British man. Wesley smiled his usual smile as if nothing happened. "Im fine...im glad to see you are safe too my friend. Have you found the others?" He asked. "Yes, i found Nataline on the second floor. Although she seems to be stuck in the small wardrobe there." Nicholas sighs. "You guys really saw the monster huh?"

Wesley nodded. "Yes..it was terrifying...we were all separated when we ran..So I ended up here.." He explained.

"Atleast both you and Nataline are alright, and nothing bad had happened.." Nicholas sighed in relief.

"But what about Keith? Where is he?" Wesley asked.

"I'm still looking for him...there is another floor upstairs, so I think he must be there." Nicholas says, as he sighed. Wesley patted his shoulder. "Don't worry. We will find him and get out of this place."

"I sure hope so...cmon lets go. We cant dwell in here any longer." Nicholas sighed. Wesley nodded, and as they were about to leave. Nicholas noticed the staff he was holding. "Where did you get that?" He asked.

"Hm? Oh this. I just found it lying down here on the floor. I needed to use something just in case the monster comes out again." Wesley explained, as he whirled the wooden stick. "Hm..atleast you have something rather than empty handed." Nicholas said. Wesley smiled. And they both went outside to continue to search for Keith.

But as soon as they got out..

"The monster!! Its back!!" Wesley yelled. Nicholas click his tongue and brought out his gun and started shooting.

"Damnit! Wesley, run!" He shouted, as he continued shooting.

"No, I cant leave you to get hurt!" Wesley countered, as he went and ran towards the monster and hit directly at its eye. And stabbed it through. The monster like alien growled, and raised its huge arms and hit him, sending him across the hall and hit a wall..

 ** _"You...ill...n...ver...es..cape..!!"_**

The monster spoke. Nicholas continued to shoot, but then sadly he ran out of bullets. He cursed under his breath, and charged at the monster as he gave a full blow kick. "Wesley get up!!" He demanded. Wesley groaned in pain, and did stood up. And went to charge at the monster again.

"Nicholas! Distract the monster so i can hit it on its back!" Wesley shouted.

"Alright. But hurry." Nicholas says, and Wesley nodded. Nicholas soon proceeded to do what Wesley had told him. He successfully distracted the monster. Wesley, ran past them. And turned to a hard right. And twirled his staff and jabbed it at the monsters back with full force. "ah!" He shouted.

The monster growled in pain, and Nicholas gave it a final blow and kicked the monster in its chest. And it fell onto the ground, and it slowly disappeared. Leaving behind a small key with a label on it.

The two panted hard, and sighed in relief.

"That was a close one...atleast its dead." Wesley panted out. As he got his staff. Nicholas nodded in agreement, and noticed the key that was lying down on the floor. "Looks like the monster dropped this.." Nicholas went over, and picked up the key to inspect it. "Its a key. And look, it has a label." Wesley pointed out.

Nicholas then read the label. Which wrote the word. 'Study.'

"Looks like this key is for the study. I think that was in the first floor..but it was locked." Nicholas said, as he put the key in his pocket.

Wesley then spoke. "Let's look into that later. Right now we have to find Keith.." He said. "Yes, I agree. Lets go to the next floor." Nicholas said, as they soon head up to the next floor of the mansion. With him on the lead..

In the fourth floor, there were only three doors.

Both of them checked what was inside them. In the right, the two doors were placed. And both of them were connected to some kind of library.

And it was filled with books from different genres. But Keith wasnt there, so they left the room. They went to the left side to check as well.

In the room, there was only sofas and chairs and books that filled the room. But they still checked everything out. "Keith isnt here as well.." Wesley sighed. Nicholas didn't answer, and just continued to inspect the room.

Then he noticed a lever stuck into a wall with some instructions beside it.

"Wesley, come here." Nicholas called out.

The british man walked up beside him. "What did you find something?" Wesley asked. And Nicholas nodded in response. And pointed to the lever infront of him. And the labels beside it. "Up is heaven, middle is earth, down is hell. What does this mean..?" Wesley asked, as he looked at the labels again.

"Its probably nothing, we shouldnt touch anything until we find Keith." Nicholas brushed of, as he walked away from the device. Wesley looked at it still. "It might be something...ill try it." He said, as he pushed the lever down. "Wait Wesley-!"

And soon the sofa moved to the side by itself, and revealed a large hole at the center.

"W-what is that?" Wesley asked. Nicholas went over and inspected it. "It seems like theres something in here..." Nicholas pondered. Wesley went over to him and checked also. "Its a bit dark, ill try to reach in." Wesley said, as he began to reach his hand in.

"Be careful Wesley.." Nicholas said warily, as he observed his friend.

Wesley smiled at him and spoke.

"Dont worry I'll be fi- aaahhhh!!!" Wesley put his weight to much, and he didnt notice it. And he fell into the whole. And soon after, a loud thud came after.

Nicholas widen his eyes with worry. "Wesley!!" He called out.

But a groan was only received.

"Wesley! Are you alright? Answer me!" Nicholas called out again, as he bent down to the hole. "Im..im fine!! Nothing broke atleast..." Wesley answered with a slight pain in his voice. Nicholas sighed in relief. "Where are you? Are you in a room?" He asked.

It took a long pause, but then Wesley answered back. "It looks like im in some sort pf piano room? Yup its a piano room."

"Alright, what floor are you in?" Nicholas asked again. "Ill check...oh. Looks like I'm in the third floor. Go continue looking for Keith up on the fifth floor. There is another stair case anyway." Wesley said. Nicholas sighs, and stood up. "I'll meet you there alright?" He says. "Yes, be careful as well." Wesley said, before Nicholas went out of the room and went to the fifth floor.

Nicholas went ahead to the fifth floor as Wesley told him. And went to go look for Keith.

"Looks like this is the last floor, and there are only two rooms. Hopefully Keith is somewhere here, safe and unhurt." He said to himself.

He went to the room on the left, and looked to see there were six sofas facing the wall. There was a projector, and some old films on the shelves. And there was a table on the middle of the sofas. "This must be a movie room..and it seems the projector seems broken too.." She said. And started to look around again.

He then saw something on the sofa that caught his eye.

"Huh? Whats this..?" He reached for the torn piece of paper and inspected it closely. The paper had 2 colored boxes. Which were red, and yellow. "..looks like the other half was torn..hmm..I'll just keep it here with me for awhile.." Nicholas said, and went out of the room. And proceeded to the next.

When he went into the last room, he suddenly heard some scratching noises. And he became wary. He went in and there was no furniture except some kind of throne like chair that was on the center. And a red carpet that was under it. Book shelves were also there.

Then the scratching noises came again. He quickly turned to his side, and heard where the noise is coming from. And he went towards it, and looked to see that it was a cat. "...a cat?" He said in confusion, but his face stayed emotionless. In front of him was a white cat that was stuck in the hole. "Meow." The cat purred, as it looked up to him.

He bent down to meet the cat under its level. "Whats a cat doing here...its strange.." The cat continued to scratch its claws to get out. Nicholas just watched with un amused eyes. And he sighed. And stood up.

"Keith isnt also here...damnit. Where could he be..?" He asked himself.

"Meow." The cat called out. Nicholas looked at it and sighed. "We will deal with you later.." He said, and soon left the room.

He sighed as he closed the door. "Nicholas!" Wesley called out to him.

Nicholas looked to see Wesley running towards him.

"Wesley." Nicholas says.

"Did you found him?" The former asked. As he went infront of him. Nicholas sighed and shook his head. "Now im worried for him.." Wesley said with worry. "We checked every room...he's not every where in them.."

The detective sighed and then remembered the key that he has for the study. And he brought he out from his pocket.

"Lets try this key...and see if he is in the study." Nicholas suggested. Wesley nodded, "Lets hope he is okay.." And they soon both went down to the first floor to open the study. With hopes that they find their friend and get out of the bloody mansion.

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter. I know that you guys are still confused about how this story goes. But i promise you that soon this will all come light soon. Thanks again for XbloodlegendX for advetising my story~ thanks!! Anyways please support his and mine. Love lots~**


	4. Chapter 3: Found you

_Never enter the mansion,_

 _Because thats where they all wait_

Chapter 3: Found you

Both Nicholas and Wesley had descended the stairs to go to the first floor of the mansion. And after a few flights of stairs, they were already downstairs.

They soon head to the locked room near the kitchen area.

"Here it is." Nicholas said, as they both stood infront of the door. "Open it." Wesley ushered him, and Nicholas brought out again the key from his pocket and soon unlocked the door. With one click, it opened. And they both went inside the study.

As they went in, they saw the room was filled with book shelves, and a large study table near the wall. Then, they saw a figure sitting on the floor.

"W-whos there?" A familiar voice called out.

And the two looked, and saw that it was Keith. "Keith!" They exclaimed in unison. And they both ran up to him. "Thank god we found you!" Wesley said with relief. "Wesley? Nicholas? Your safe..!" Keith said.

"So this is where you were...we were looking every where for you.." Nicholas explained. "Atleast you are unhurt." Wesley added. "Ever since the monster appeared I ran and hid here..luckily it was open, so I went in and locked it." Keith explained. Both wesley and Nicholas smiled, and they were full of relief.

Then they noticed the red book that he was holding.

"What is that you are holding?" Nicholas asked. As he pointed the book that he was holding. "Hm? Oh this? Its a bible..i found it in here. And i decided to pray for everyones safety from the monster.." Keith explained.

And both of them nodded. "I see.." Nicholas says. "We should get Nataline and head out of here as soon as possible..my gun is out of bullets because of that thing.." He sighed frustratedly.

"Oh, there are some here actually." Keith said, as he opened a drawer to reveal bullet ammo for all types of guns. And they were plenty of them too.

Nicholas immediately brought out his gun and began to reload. And also got some for himself. And placed it in his pocket. "Finally..now I can protect myself.." He said, as he sighed in relief. "Oh by the way, where's Nataline?" Keith asked.

"Ah, well...shes on the second floor as what Nicholas says she is stuck in a closet." Wesley answered. Then Keith made a face that said 'really?' "What..? Stuck in a closet really?" Keith said in disbelief.

And Wesley nodded. "Apparently...atleast she is safe and she is also unhurt." He added. Keith hummed in response, and soon Nicholas was done reloading his pistol. "Alright, lets go. We cant stay here any longer. Lets get Nataline and head out of here." Nicholas declared.

The two nodded, and they all went out of the study.

But as they soon went out, they were all confronted with the grey monster again.

"Crap, its back!" Keith yelled.

"Tsk...so it wants more huh..?" Nicholas said, as he cocked his gun and prepared to fight.

"We need to defeat it...I guess we angered it more because we defeated it earlier." Wesley concluded, as he prepared his staff.

"Alright, then lets dance." Nicholas said, as he became serious. And then soon the battle had already begun..

Nicholas had attacked first by firing bis pistol towards the eye. It took a hit, but the monster blocked the remaining with its hand. And swung its arm to him him, but luckily he dodged to the side just in time.

"Take this!" Wesley yelled, as he ran towards the monster and jumped to the side again to try stabbing its arm. The monster immediately took notice, and he brought its arm and swung it to the side. And it hit Wesley directly.

"Ugh-!" Wesley groaned in pain, as he hit the wall again.

"Over here you ash faced freak!" Keith yelled, as he brought out his sniper riffle gun to shoot the monster. And ran towards it. "Keith watch out!" Wesley warned. Keith turned her head, and saw the monsters gigantic hand coming after him.

He gasped, and ducked quickly, and ran behind it and shoot. "Wesley!" Keith called out, and he soon got up. And charged forward to the monster. And stabbed its back again. "Got it!" Wesley said. The monster growled. And it was about to turn to them, when Nicholas began to shoot its neck.

"Not on my watch." The detective said. And he continued shooting at the neck. Which made the monster more weak. And Nicholas took advantage and looked at Wesley who looked back at him. "You know what to do.." He said, and the latter nodded.

Wesley twirled his stick, and punctured through the monsters neck. And Keith shoot continuously. And then the monster groaned in pain, and soon fell down defeated.

And it soon disappeared.

The three panted hard, and soon recovered. "We...we did it.." Wesley said. And the two sighed in relief. "Cmon...lets get out of here.." Nicholas said. And they all went to the second floor, to go help Nataline who was stuck in the closet.

And soon as they went, Nataline was already out of the closet. And the three soon explained to the rich girl what had happened..

"So we found Keith in the study downstairs." Nicholas explained. "Then the monster came out suddenly, and attacked us again. It became stronger than the last battle we had." Wesley said. As he leaned to the wall. "..but we defeated it..thats what matters, right?" Keith said.

"Still, I doubt the monster wont appear again..sigh. Nicholas was right, we shouldn't have come here.." Nataline sighed.

"But we cant even get out. The door seems to be locked. The windows are all barred up. There is no escape at all.." Wesley said.

"So you mean to say we are trapped here with a monster until Valerie and the others come? Great. Just great.." Keith sighed, while shaking her head. "But luckily, i came prepared." He said, as he brought out something from his small waist pouch. Which was snacks. And it was chips.

"Woah...you sure are prepared Keith." Wesley said in amazement, as he took some chips. "Thank you." Keith smiled at the british man.

"Its no use calling them either, our phones have no signal in here.." Nicholas says. And Nataline sighed. "Hopefully...they would come quickly as well.." And got some chips from Keith. The four stood silent, as Keith held the bible tightly in his hands.

Then suddenly Nicholas remembered about the cat that was stuck on the fifth floor.

"Oh I forgot." Nicholas spoke suddenly. And the three turned to him. "There is this cat that was stuck on the fifth floor. I dont even know how it got there, but it needs help." He said. Then Natalines eyes sparkled. "A...cat..?" She repeated. And he nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go help the cat!!" She declared excitedly.

"Really? Its probably nothing-!" Keith was cut of by her. "What do you mean nothing? You dare leave the poor feline alone and stuck with a monster? How cruel of you." She said to him, and Keith sighed.

"Well...why not? It might be a good thing too." Wesley said as he smiled.

Nicholas nodded. "Probably. Well lets go then." He said. And Nataline cheered and beamed with happiness, and soon took the lead as the others watched.

"I...never seen this side of Nataline.." Keith said to Wesley. "Nataline has fondness over cats. And its a good thing too.." Wesley said, as he watched The lady skipped up the stairs with Nicholas trailing behind her. "Mm..I see.." The former hummed, and they all soon went to the fifth floor.

After a few minutes, they were already in the fifth floor and in the room where the cat was stuck in.

"Ohh!! A kitty~!" Nataline beamed happily as she saw the cat.

"So this is the cat that was stuck." Keith said. As they all went towards the little feline. "Lets pull it out then." Wesley said. And they all went over to the cat to try and pull it out.

"Okay. One, two..pull!!" Nataline counted. And they all pulled the cat out. The cat gave out a loud shriek. And they tried pulling harder, and harder. But no avail. And they let go. "Its no use..the cat is really stuck in that hole.." Nicholas grunted.

"Forcing itself in a tight space. Just like someone I know.." Keith smirked, and Nataline glared at him.

"Poor cat..." Wesley said sadly, as he patted its head.

Nataline sighed sadly. "I'm sorry..." She said to the cat. But all the cat did was just meow as a response. "Since we cant get it out. We should leave it be, since theres nothing we cant do." Nicholas says. "Come on...lets move..." He said, and turned his heel out the door. Nataline frowned, and followed. And Wesley went beside to comfort her, and with Keith trailing behind they all head back down to the second floor.

As they headed back down, Nataline noticed from the windows that it was already night time. "It looks like were going to have to spend the night here.." Nataline spoke up. "Well...lets hope that the others can come help us tomorrow.." Wesley sighs, as he began to feel cold and rubbed his hands together.

"Lets go to the bed room in the second floor. There is a bed and a fire place with wood and matches." Nicholas said. And the three followed him to the room where he was talking about.

As soon as they reached the second floor, Nicholas led them to the southern hallway and went to the bedroom on the right. And they all went inside and soon locked the doors.

Nataline went and sat on the bed. Luckily it was still well. Keith went over to the fire place and he placed some logs on it and lit up the match and threw it on the fire place. And soon the fire started. And the room soon warmed up.

"I never thought we would be spending a night here with danger." Wesley said. "You had dealt with danger..and you stayed up till 17th place." Nataline said. And Wesley laughed as he remembered the game.

"Total drama is different...we had a force field to protect the outpost." Nicholas added, as he sat on the chair. The two nodded. "Atleast you were in the virtual world, we were in reality." Keith said. "It was challenging I guess.." Nataline hummed.

The four stayed silent and watched the fire burn from the fire place.

Then Nataline began to yawn. "We should rest...its been a long day." She yawned. And head to the bed. "I agree..we have been walking and fighting the whole time, we should rest." Wesley agreed, and stood up.

"Wait, shouldn't we have someone to guard if the monster comes? We cant be all asleep with the monster running around here." Keith spoke up. And Nicholas nodded.

"Yes I agree with Keith. One should stay up and guard." The detective said.

"Then you take it..you seem capable." Nataline said, as she was already tired.

"Hey now. I know a better way to settle this.." Wesley cut in. And they all looked at him. "How?" Both Nataline and Keith asked.

"Rock paper scissors. Who ever loses will be the one guarding." Wesley suggested. The three seem to agree. "Well...lets do it then." Nicholas said, as he brought out his right hand. "As long as we can get to sleep...lets get this over with." Nataline said with annoyance.

"Alright. One, two, three!" Wesley signaled, and all of them chose their hand sign.

And the one to be guard was..

"Damn idiots..why must I be the one to guard? Im a woman for goodness sake!" Nataline said out of anger. She lost the game, and was pointed out to guard for the night. And she was not really happy about it.

Nataline sat on the chair, and put her arms on the table. The three boys were sleeping soundly, and peacefully on the large queen sized beds that were sticking together. Nataline sighed, as her anger was slowly going away. And she watched them sleep.

She smiled to herself, and gave a small chuckle. "So cute...they look peaceful." Nataline sighed softly. Then she leaned back on the chair and looked over to the direction of the fire place.

Then she saw that the fire was already getting weak, so she stood up and put in some more wood to make the flames last. Then she went back to the chair, and sat down again to continue to keep watch.

But it was already noticable that she was getting bored.

She sighed, and placed her chin on his palm. "Im getting sleepy.." She said softly to herself, as she was starting to doze off..

But as soon as she did.

She suddenly woke up, and jolted. And she grew tense. And her heart had raced rapidly. "Thats weird...why do I feel like I'm being watched..?" She asked, as she began to look around the room. But everything seemed to be normal.

"Something isn't right.." Nataline stood up, and got her gun under her dress. And cocked it, and felt even more tensed.

Then suddenly, a juggling noise was heard. Nataline turned, and saw where it was coming from. And it was coming from the door. And she skipped a beat. And she slowly went towards it with her gun in hand.

"It must be that monster again.." She clicked her tongue, as her heart rate rapidly increased. And her breathing became shallow. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath and soon exhaled.

Nataline re opened her eyes, and prayed that hopefully she wont be killed. And she would protect the three.

She soon turned the knob open and opened it quickly.

"W-wha-!"

 _Never enter the mansion, because if you anger its former occupant...you will not get away so easily.._

 **Hope you all enjoyed, again hope you guys are more enlighten now. What do you think happen to Nataline? Did the monster get to her? What happened to the three boys? Will the rest of their group come save them in time? All will be answered soon in the midsts of time. Hope you all enjoyed. Please read again XbloodlegendX story of total drama and support it. Love lots~**


	5. Chapter 4: Second coming

_You dont control_

 _Who lives,_

 _Who dies,_

 _Or who tells your story_

Chapter 4: Second coming

It was broad day light, and the sun was shinning brightly down on the old rumored mansion that was haunted.

And footsteps were walking towards the house, and six people came into view in front of the mansion. There were four girls and two boys that came to view. And they were all from the total drama sci fi cast.

"Woah! It really is here!!" Tatiana exclaimed.

"I-i never thought that it would be true, b-but it is." Phoebe spoke up, as her bright eyes scanned across the old building in front of her.

"The desolate feel is so intimidating, but sadly my looks are better~" Valerie sighed, as she flipped her hair. And the other girl beside her, Lucy. Was just silent.

"Well why dont we all check it out? Nicholas and the others will be arriving later anyway." Terrance suggested, as he pushed up his glasses.

"Wait, did you just hear a scream just now?" Jude asked, as his eyes narrowed.

Phoebe began to tense up, and coward away.

"I-it must be t-the ghost they were talking about!! T-thats real too!!" The doll face girl coward in fear. Valerie and Tatiana looked at Jude with a face. As they both went to her.

"Jude, its not funny. You're scaring Phoebe." Valerie said sternly.

"Yeah." Tatiana agreed.

"Sorry, but still..." Jude looked back at the mansion and became wary. "It doesn't seem like a fun place.."

Terrance sighed, and spoke up. "Look, why don't we all take a look inside and get back out? Sure enough we can leave by nightfall." He said. "Yeah, I agree. I dont really want to stay long either.." Valerie said.

And they all went in to go inside the old mansion.

But suddenly, Lucy stopped infront of the door. And her left eye had quickly changed to red. And she suddenly gasped.

Jude took notice, and looked at his girlfriend with worry. And went towards her before she could fall on the floor. "Lucy, is everything alright?" He asked worriedly, as he went to her side and give support.

Lucy then hitched a breath. "T-this place...it's almost like...its.." She muttered, as her breathing became shallow and hard.

"Lucy..?"

Lucy then snapped back in reality. And calmed down. "I'm...im fine.." She says with a small smile. "Are you sure??" Jude asked worriedly. And Lucy nodded, and went ahead inside. As Jude trailed along behind her..

- _inside-_

In the first floor, Tatiana, with Jude and Phoebe were the ones covering it to explore.

"..You know..there was a rumor about this house had a wandering ghost that wouldn't rest, and would keep scaring the people away." Jude said. And Phoebe got scared again. "E-ehh!! T-thats so scary!!" She then held Tatianas hand for support, and thats when Tatiana went back to reality.

She looked to see Phoebe trembling in fear beside her. "Jude, cmon stop scaring her."

"Sorry, but its just a rumor.." Jude says. As he put his hand up in defense

Tatiana sighs, and she noticed the other three weren't with them on the first floor. "Where are the others?" She asked, as she looked around. "T-they said that they will check the second floor, and meet us back here on the first floor." Phoebe answered.

"Oh, well hope they are all safe." Tatiana replied.

"And I hope they hurry, I really don't like the vibe this place is giving.." Jude said warily, as he looked around the main hall, where there was nothing but dust and old furniture in it

"You really don't like this place huh?" Tatiana said to him. And jude just nodded.

"I dont like it either...its really scary.." Phoebe added, as she held Tatianas arm tightly. And the older girl just smiled and put on a confident face. "Ah cheer up Phoebe. I Tatiana the chocobo slayer shall be the hero to save you!" Tatiana declared loudly.

Phoebe looked up to her, and smiled. And soon got some of her confidence.

"Well...why don't we check all of the rooms here, there might be something cool." Jude says. The two girls nodded, and went to start exploring.

But as soon as they did, loud footsteps were coming from behind them. They quickly turned and saw a giant grey creature closing in on them.

And nothing else could be heard, but only Phoebe's loud scream..

- _second floor-_

On the second floor. Lucy, Terrance and Valerie were around exploring as well.

"Its a bit cleaner than what I expected." Terrance said, as he observed his surroundings. "I know, who ever lived here before must be extremely rich and handsome ~" Valerie sighed dreamily.

"What like Wesley?" Terrance snorted.

"Well, yeah. But still. No one can beat Wesley with looks~ I mean look at him! He is perfection!" The flirt gushed out, and began to day dream. Terrance just shook his head, and then noticed Lucy who was very silent.

"Lucy, you haven't said anything since we got here. Is something wrong?" The tech boy asked. Lucy snapped out of her trance, and sighed. "I'm fine Terrance...its just I'm feeling weird about this place.." She said.

"What do you mean?" Valerie asked.

"I mean...hm, how should I place it into words..? I mean like...its consumed and its heavy.." Lucy said in a serious tone.

"Wait, do you see something here?" Terrance asked.

"Like a ghost?" Valerie ended.

Lucy sighs, and scratches her head. "Never mind, its nothing.. I dont want to stay on this floor, especially the room at the end of this hall." She said eerily.

Terrance then sniffed. "Its like something got burned...like burned rubber." He explained the smell.

"Ehh...but I want to explore this floor more.." Valerie pouted. "Well fine, I'll explore this floor by my self then~" She shrugged.

"You sure?" Terrance asked the flirt worriedly.

"Aw~ you're worried for me~ how sweet if you Terrance." Valerie said, as she kissed Terrance's cheek. Which is turn he blushed, and turned away.

"But dont worry, I'll be fine. And besides I wont go to the room at the end of the hallway since you all say its bad news there.." She said.

Lucy nodded her head.

"Alright...be careful Valerie." The soft spoken girl warned.

"Yes I will. I'll meet you guys after 30 minutes."

She said, before the flirt was already out of ear shot, and the two soon ascended to the third floor..

The two were already at the third floor exploring.

They checked all of the rooms, but nothing interesting had caught their eye. But everything was just normal.

They soon ascend to the next floor, but it was also just the same as the third floor. All normal. But even so how normal it seems, Lucy still couldn't shake off the fact that something is really wrong with this place.

They soon went to the fifth floor to explore.

Since it was only two rooms, it was much easier for them to explore. They soon went to the room of the stuck cat.

"Hm? Whats that noise?" Terrance asked suddenly as he stopped.

"I think its coming from that room, lets go check it out." Lucy said softly, and the techie boy just agreed. And they soon went in.

As they went in, they saw only the chair that was backed up against the wall and the cat that seemed to be stuck inside the hole, and scratched the floor trying to get out.

"A cat..? Whats it doing here..?" Terrance wondered aloud.

"I think its also stuck.." Lucy added, as she inspected the cats situation.

Terrance smiled, and adjusted his glasses. "If Nataline was here...she would love to help it out." He said. And Lucy nodded in agreement. "Yes, oh. Speaking of Nataline, have you tried contacting her?" She asked.

"Hold on.." Terrance brought out his phone, but it had no signal in it. "Looks like theres no signal here.. But according to her, she might not go since she is busy and all that back in Belarus. So Keith, Nicholas, and Wesley might come here to check the place out too.." He explained, as he placed his phone back in his pocket.

"I hope they hurry up...I want to get out of here already." Lucy said impatiently, as she clicked her tongue.

"You really dont like it here...but i dont really feel anything bad, sure its creepy. But thats because its an old place." Terrance said, and looked around the room.

Lucy looked at him, and turned away. Her eye flashing red quickly.

"..I can't believe I would envy people who couldn't _'see'_ so much." She muttered.

And Terrance whipped his head towards her. "What was that, did you say something?" He asked. Lucy just sighed, and shook her head. And walked towards the door.

"Nothing, lets just head out already and get Valerie and the others.." Lucy said, without facing him as she walked straightly ahead to the door.

Terrance just watched her, and began to wonder what was bothering the girl so much..

As soon as they were going down the stairs, they suddenly heard a loud scream.

And the two suddenly stopped on their tracks, as their eyes widen in surprise. "What was that?!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise.

"Thats Phoebe's voice. Quick lets go get Valerie and head over there fast!" Terrance said, and they both ran down to the second floor where they left the flirty girl to explore.

But as soon as they both got down, they expected to see Valerie waiting for them. But as it turns out there was no one there.

"What the hell? It doesn't take you long to explore the second floor. Where is she?" Lucy asked. "She probably got tired of waiting, and went to check what was wrong with Phoebe and why she screamed." Terrance guessed.

"But still, we need to double check..Terrance you go double check the rooms. I'll stay here and wait for you." Lucy said. Terrance sighed, and nodded. He then went to the northern hallway to check the rooms if Valerie was there. But as he checked, there was none.

He then quickly went back to the south, and checked the rooms on the left side. And still none. But then he realized the room that had the bad smell. He went there, and checked. As he opened the door. He noticed something burning in the fire place.

He went in to get a closer look, and saw that it was just burnt wood.

"So thats whats causing the smell...burnt wood.." He sighed in relief.

But then he noticed something else in the fire place. He bent down to check what it was. And his eyes widened as it was half burned trench coat that was covered in blood.

"W-what..? T-this is Nicholas' how can this be here, when he isn't even here?" He asked himself. He then immediately stood up and went out of the room and went to Lucy, who was waiting for him at the stairs.

"Lucy!" Terrance called out.

Lucy whipped her head, and saw the Techie boy running towards her. And quickly notice the reaction on his face.

"What is it? You look pale..did something happen?" Lucy asked.

Terrance immediately shook his head, and immediately showed the half burned trench coat. "I found this in the fire place. A-and I know i might sound crazy, but I know for sure that this is Nicholas'." Terrance says.

"What? Thats crazy! I-i mean..Nicholas can't be here since you said that he was busy right? And besides, its not like he came first with Keith and Wesley since they are both far away from this place." Lucy said. "I know, but still...this is Nicholas' I'm sure of it.. And if this trench coat proves it.." Terrance trailed off.

But Lucy cut him off. "Terrance, I know Nicholas. He is a professional detective. And I know nothing will get pass him easily..and i know..he is alive and well and not in this mansion." Lucy said to him. Trying to calm him down.

He sighed, and scratched his head.

"Yeah...I think you're right..I mean, this is Nicholas were talking about.." Terrance chuckled, as he calmed down and adjusted his glasses. Lucy nodded.

Then suddenly, a ring of a cellphone had chimed. It came from Terrance's pocket. He took out his phone and check to see what was it. And saw that it was from Nataline saying.

 ** _'I'm with Nicholas and the others. Were going there in awhile.'_**

"Who was it?" Lucy inquired.

"Nataline, she says that they will be here in awhile." Terrance answered, as he pocketed his phone back.

"Alright, cmon lets go back to the others and see whats wrong." Lucy says, and Terrance nodded, as they both head back downstairs to the first floor.

 _-first floor-_

The two soon went back to the main hall of the first floor. But found no one there. "What? Where are they?" Terrance wondered, as he looked around.

Then suddenly they heard something crash in the west wing of the first floor. "Lets go check there, they must be still exploring." Lucy said, and they soon went to the west side and heard the crashing sound again. And they soon picked up their pace to go to the kitchen area.

When they got there, their eyes widen to see a big grey creature attacking Jude and Phoebe.

"W-what the hell?!" Terrance exclaimed in disbelief.

"What is that?!" Lucy asked in surprise.

"You sure took your time you two!" Jude grunted, as he fired his arrows again towards the monster. It struck, but the monster seemed unaffected and still went towards him.

Phoebe was behind him, she was on the floor paralyzed with fear as it appear that her dress was a bit crumpled and dirty and torn. Her little crown was no longer on the top of her head. "J-jude watch out!!" Phoebe warned aloud.

The monster soon raised his hand towards the marksman, and tried to smash him flat. But he quickly dodged to the side but was still affected by the force. "Eek!!" The doll face girl shrieked. "Damn it! My bow isn't even working.." Jude said in annoyance.

"Damn it we need to fight it!" Lucy yelled, as she brought out her two pistol guns and her eye left eye flashed in red.

"Hold on and fight!" Jude says, as he got Phoebe to the side and protected her from the attack of the monster. And soon went back to fighting along with Terrance and Lucy.

And soon, the fight of survival had begun.

"Take this bastard.." Lucy growled, as her left eye had glow into red. And she soon started to fire her guns towards the monster. Terrance did the same, and brought out as well his two guns. And focused all his attention on the monsters neck.

Jude stayed far away from range, as he fired his arrows to aim for it head.

But the monster didn't seem to be affected, and it began to growl in anger. As it swung its arms around, throwing both Lucy and Terrance at the side hitting both their backs at the wall. "Terrance, Lucy!" Phoebe called out, but it was too late.

They both groaned, and tried to stand back up again. And picked up their weapons quickly.

"Damn...this monster is really strong." Terrance grunted. And he watched Lucy run towards the monster with a loud yell. "AHHHHH!! Take this!!" She said, as she continued to shoot the monsters side. But the monster noticed her quickly, and flung again its arm towards her.

Lucy widen her eyes. "Shit!" She muttered, she dodged to the side but didn't do it fast enough and as a result she was thrown again to the side. And this time hitting her right side of the body, and she started to feel pain and a cut on her shoulder.

"Lucy! Why you...you'll pay!!" Jude yelled in anger, as he charged towards the monster.

The monster went to grab Jude with his giant hand, and it threw him aside like a rag doll. And soon hit the old cabinets, and broke also some old plates. Jude hissed in pain, and stayed down. Phoebe brought out her scepter and charged while the monster was distracted.

"Take this!" She yelled. And she hit the monsters side with a hard blow with the scepter. The monster growled in pain, and turned to look down on Phoebe. Phoebe looked up, as her eyes widen in fear. And she staggered back. Holding her scepter in hand.

"Phoebe!!" Terrance yelled, as he ran towards them before the monster could do anything. But the monster swatted his hand towards him, and he fell to the ground. And it continued to go to Phoebe. The dollfaced girl was backed up against the corner. And the monster was closing in on her. And she was only Paralyzed with fear.

"S-someone...h-help...!" She cried out.

The monster was about to squish her, until something blocked it.

Phoebe looked up, to see Nicholas infront of her, and she gasped. "N-Nicholas..?" She said. "Phoebe, run..i'll handle this.." Nicholas said, as he kept his gaze on the monster as he blocked its hand with the side of the sniper riffle.

Phoebe nodded, and went towards to Terrance safely. "Phoebe, are you alright?" The techie boy asked. And Phoebe just nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." She replied.

And Nicholas gave a powerful kick on the monsters stomach, in which the effect the monster had staggered backwards. And the detective cocked the sniper riffle. "Lets dance..." He said, and he began to shoot.

He fired rapidly on the monsters neck and stomach continuously, the monster tried to block it but Terrance began to go help, and fired also at its back.

"Terrance, make it face you. Phoebe i need you to stab its back!" Nicholas ordered.

"A-ah! Yes!" She obeyed. Terrance just nodded, and Nicholas stopped firing to let Terrance shoot.

As a success, the monster got distracted and went towards Terrance.

"Now Phoebe!" Nicholas signaled.

"Y-yes!" Phoebe soon charged towards its back. And twirled her scepter and stabbed its back with the tip. The monster groaned in pain, and soon Nicholas ran towards it and gave it a powerful kick and soon the monster came down to its defeat.

 _"You...w..ill ne...ver...es..c...ape..."_

The monster growled, as it soon disappeared before their sight.

"I-it disappeared!" Phoebe gasped.

"It wont be for long till it appears again..." Nicholas sighs, and he soon turned to the fallen two to help them up.

"Urghhh...wha..? Nicholas..? You're here?" Jude groaned, as he stood up with Nicholas' help. "Yes. Since yesterday we were stuck in this mansion.." Nicholas replied.

"What do you mean since yesterday?" Lucy asked. "Nataline sent us a text earlier saying you will arrive later." She said.

"Wouldnt we have seen you if you were here since yesterday?" Jude asked suspiciously.

"Well, we arrived yesterday. And yes, I was with Nataline, Keith, and Wesley. But when we woke up Nataline was gone. And we looked everywhere for her." Nicholas explained. "W-what? Missing? What do you mean she is missing?" Terrance said with worry.

"Not only that...Valerie is also missing as well." Lucy added.

"Same with Tatiana.." Phoebe said, as she was teary eyed. "I wonder what happened to them.." She thought aloud as her voice wuivered with concern and worry.

And everyone stayed silent.

Nicholas sighed, as he broke it off. "I'll explain everything later on what happened yesterday, right now we need to get to a safe area. You guys need rest." He said.

Terrance sighed, and adjusted his glasses. "Alright.." He said, and they all went to the said safe room. "I hope she is safe.." Phoebe says, as she sighed with worry. Terrance just hummed in response.

"Nicholas, if you were here yesterday...don't you have any wounds to be treated?" Lucy asked. "Hm? What do you mean?" Nicholas asked.

Then Lucy showed him the half burned trench coat.

"We found this in the fire place covered with blood." She said, as she showed the clothing to him. "...that's sardines sauce." Nicholas said with a straight face.

Lucy looked at him dumbfounded.

"...sardines sauce?" Lucy repeated.

And Nicholas nodded. "Yes. Keith had brought canned goods. And while we were eating, the monster suddenly appeared. And Wesley accidentally spilled the contents on me." He explained. "As soon as we defeated it, i got annoyed by the smell so I threw it in the fire place."

"I...I see..." Lucy nodded. And soon they went upstairs to the safe room..

 **Hello everyone hope you enjoy the chapter again~**

 **What do you guys think now? What happened to Nataline, Tatiana or Valerie? Will they all get out now? Or will they be stuck as the monster grows stronger and stronger.. Please continue to read- love lots~**


	6. Chapter 5: part 1

_Not everyone_

 _Will be saved_

 _You will never_

 _Escape_

 _Death_

Chapter 5: The search, the monster, and the piano part 1

As soon as they were done fighting the monster,

Nicholas led them to the second floor to the fire place area and told them to wait as he went to get Keith and Wesley in the other room.

Nicholas open the door to the room that Nataline was stuck in before. And both Keith and Wesley turned their heads to his direction.

"So, everyone is here them?" Keith asked.

Nicholas nodded. "Yes, they are waiting in the fire place room." He answered.

"Alright.." Keith nodded.

"You haven't found Nataline..?" Wesley asked hopefully. But the detective sighed and shook his head as a no. "Sadly...no. But it also seems Tatiana and Valerie are missing as well.." Nicholas added.

"I...I see.. I really hope they are all ok.." Wesley sighed, as he looked down on the floor.

"I'm sure they are fine. We shouldn't keep thinking about the negative. It will only be worse.." Keith said. As he tried to cheer up the british man. "Yeah..i guess you're right." Wesley agreed with a nod.

"Lets go, we can't make them wait." Nicholas says. Wesley nodded, and soon stood up. And the three walked out of the room and had made their way to the fire place room..

-Few minutes later-

After a few minutes, the trio went to the south hall of the second floor, and went inside the room at the end of the hallway.

"Sorry that we took so long." Nicholas says, as they went in. The two boys came inside and Nicholas then locked the door and went to join the rest who were gathered in the middle of the room.

"Its fine, you can go ahead and explain everything that happened to you guys yesterday." Jude said.

"Very well." Nicholas nodded, and soon began to explain everything that happened. "First, as I have said. Before we came to the mansion, Nataline had texted Terrance that we will be going here and explore as well. I had arrived with Keith, Wesley, and Nataline and we all went inside the mansion together." He started off. "After that, I went to take a look around, but while I was away, the monster you all saw before had appeared and attacked them."

"W-Were you alright after t-that?" Phoebe stuttered.

"Yeah.." Keith answered. "But for some reason it seemed to be targeting me. But luckily,nI quickly ran to the study and locked myself in there for safety."

"You got away? That's amazing..." Terrance said, intrigued.

"Eventually, while we didn't know the true nature of the monster. We all got together again and spent the night in this room." Nicholas continued. "Since we had a sense of security because we had a key here." Wesley finished. And Nicholas nodded.

"Spending the night in a mansion where a monster is hunting you...go on." Lucy said.

Nicholas was about to continue, until Keith spoke up. "Its getting cold in here, can I burn this wooden box?" He asked, as he showed the box from the fire place shelf.

"Alright go ahead." Nicholas said.

And Keith soon set the box in the box in the fire place, and lit up a match and threw it in.

"Anyways, as you were saying?" Lucy asked.

"As I was saying, we thought that it would be dangerous if we were all asleep. So we played a game to determine who will guard up." Nicholas said.

"And Nataline lost the game, and stayed up to watch huh?" Jude guessed. "Yes. And then we all succumb into a deep sleep." He said.

"When we woke up.. Nataline was gone. There were blood stains in the hallway, so we decided to follow the trail, but.." Wesley trailed off, as he looked to the side with a frown.

"The trail ended." Lucy finished.

"We tried looking for her, but we didn't want to lose anyone else. So, Wesley and I stood by." Keith spoke. "And then Nicholas found you guys right?" And the other four nodded.

"And thats what we had been through so far." Nicholas summarized.

"Well, the six of us came here on Tatianas suggestion. So we decided to split up into two groups.." Lucy explained. "Terrance, Valerie, and I made our way towards the second floor and explore. While Tatiana, Jude, Phoebe took over the first floor of the mansion."

"While we were on the second floor, we had a bad feeling coming from this room. So, Lucy and I went up to explore the third and last floor, while Valerie stayed behind." Terrance continued.

"After we explored all the floors, we suddenly heard Phoebe scream. So we quickly ran back down to the second floor to get Valerie. But she wasn't there. I asked Terrance to double check the rooms, and found Nicholas' burnt trench coat by the fire place. And we had thought something bad had happened, but we were relieved when we received the text from Nataline saying you were all on your way here." Lucy said.

"When we came back to the first floor, we found the monster fighting Jude and Phoebe." Terrace added.

"Luckily, Nicholas came and helped defeated it." Jude said. "T-then the monster soon disappeared after.." Phoebe spoke up timidly.

"At Least nothing bad had happened, and you are all safe.." Wesley said with a small smile.

"But how did the monster attacked you three so suddenly?" Keith wondered, as he still didn't get it.

"Well, we were about to start exploring the first floor till the creature came out of nowhere. And suddenly attacked us. Causing Phoebe to scream suddenly." The marksman explained. "It threw Tatiana against the wall, b-but she was still in conscious. And then both her and Jude began to fight." Phoebe said. As she looked down.

"It was all so fast...all of our attacks gave no damage at all. We continued to fight, but we were both knocked out." Jude sighed, as he scratched his arm.

"And when we woke...she was gone along with the monster.." The doll faced girl gripped her dress tightly, and had tears in her eyes. "And...we had assumed that the monster took her away...a-and..o-oh.." She then bursted into tears, and covered her face with her hands.

Lucy look at the doll faced girl with pity, so she stood up and went towards her to comfort her with a hug. The former gave into the hug, and continued to sob onto her chest. "We wanted to find her, but we didn't know where to look first." Jude continued to explain. "We went to the kitchen area to check, but then that thing appeared again and soon after, Terrance and Lucy joined us."

"So, in other words three people are missing." Nicholas concluded.

"We should help them as soon as possible. They could be in danger at this second." Wesley said.

Keith looked to the fire place, and saw something that wasn't burning. He became suspicious, and went to check the fire place. "Hm...whats this?" Keith wondered aloud.

"What is it?" Terrance asked, as he looked towards Keiths direction.

"Theres something i side the fire place...hold on.." Keith grabbed the fire poker from the side, and began to get the thing that he saw.

And soon, he brought it out. And saw that it was a key.

"Its a key...it must me a key to a locked room." Keith announced. As he stood back up. "T-then we have a new lead..!" Phoebe sniffed, as she looked up from Lucy's chest.

"Alright, first. We find the girls and rescue them. Then we find a way to get out of this mansion." Nicholas said. All of them nodded, and got ready. "Since we have so much to do, lets split up in Three groups. No one can go alone. Each group should at least have two people." Keith suggested.

"Since there are many rooms...well alright then." Wesley agreed.

"Alright lets-!" Nicholas was cut off by a sudden loud bang at the door.

"EEKK!! W-what was that?!" Phoebe screamed.

"So, it found us again.." Nicholas narrowed his eyes at the door. And cocked his gun.

"Does it ever quit?! Damn..what are we going to do?!" Lucy asked frantically, as her left eye glowed red. And readied her twin pistol guns.

"Alright, my group will be dealing the monster." Nicholas says.

"I'll join you Nicholas." Jude said, and stretched a little and got his bow.

"I'll fight too...that monster owes me for throwing me like a rag doll earlier.." Lucy said darkly.

"I'll go investigate a room with Phoebe." Terrance said, while adjusting his glasses. "Keith, if you made any progress come to the piano room at the third floor."

Keith nodded his head. "Alright." He said. Then he turned his head towards Nicholas' direction. "Nicholas...be careful."

Nicholas gave a side smirk. "Thank you."

Then after that, the door had burst open, and the grey monster had appeared before them again.

"Everyone...goodluck." Nicholas said, before he faced the monster and gave a powerful kick. In turn the monster had moved aside. Making way towards the door.

"Now!!" He yelled, and everyone had rushed out to the door. Leaving Nicholas, Lucy and Jude to deal with the monster.

"Well...? Shall we dance?"

- _meanwhile-_

Terrance and Phoebe had made their way to the piano room, after escaping the monster. And having Nicholas' group to fight the monster.

"Alright. Let's examine this room before the others get here." Terrance said, as he began to look around the room.

"O-okay...but look..this piano.." Phoebe said, as she looked over at the instrument at the center of the room.

"What is it?" Terrance asked, as he went over to look.

"There are numbers." She pointed out. The piano keys had numbers on them. All in different colors.

"Im not sure what it supposed to mean. Im not good with instruments, nor have ever played them." Terrance explained. As he adjusted his glasses.

"I-is that s-so?" Phoebe asked shyly. And the techie boy nodded. "Well...i haven't played the piano..but i play the Violin..." She said.

"I see...well I'll check anything in here if the numbers mean anything." Terrance said, as he went over to the book shelf at the side to check if there was anything to help with the numbers on the piano.

"Numbers...they must be some kind of code?" Phoebe guessed. "A date...? A pattern..?"

"I'll just go to the other room. Theres nothing helpful here." Terrance announced. "You stay here for a bit." He said. "O-oh! Uhm...alright. B-be careful..." Phoebe said. Terrance nodded, and turned his heel and went out of the room.

Phoebe was left alone in the piano room.

She looked over to all the old furniture and the old books that were in the room. "Its really like my music room back at home..." She thought aloud. And went over to check things out.

There were music sheets, music notes, and music books in very old versions and they were all scattered about on a desk, and some also on the floor.

Phoebe hummed a tune, as she went towards the piano as she sat infront of it to inspect again the numbers. 'Hm...I wonder what does this mean...?' She thought.

Then suddenly, the door opened and shut.

"Oh Terrance you came back! I was worried that something happened." Phoebe said relieved, but kept her gaze on the piano. "Is everything alright? Did you found what you were looking...!" Phoebe then turned her gaze to the door, and saw that it was the monster.

The doll faced girl stood up in fear, and her eyes widen. She felt herself frozen in her place as the monster walked towards her. She couldnt scream either, it was like all her voice had been drained and removed.

Her spine stiffened. And she was like a statue.

'W-why is it here?! What happened to Nicholas and the others?! Oh no!! No! I-i have to stay calm..!' The doll faced girl said mentally. As she continued to look at the monster, and it seemed to walk around the room. And ignored her presence.

'I-I dont think...it saw me...? B-but I cant move..! Im scared...! Oh why did Terrance had to leave..?' She thought, as her breathing became shallow and her heart pounded against her chest.

'Calm down Phoebe...you need to stay calm...' She took in a deep breath, and closed her eyes as she exhaled softly. 'I'm a piano...I'm a piano...I'm a piano...' She kept repeating the same thought to relax herself, and luckily the monster didn't notice her presence at all. She felt relaxed, and the fear already left her system.

But then soon after, she became weak. She tried to open her eyes and keep her stance but it was too late. And she fell on the floor with a loud thud.

And soon everything became dark..

\--darkness--

"I...I can't see anything..." Phoebe said softly. "W-why is it so dark..?"

Then suddenly she heard some noises.

"...be..! Ph...be...! Phoebe!! Wake up!! Hey!" A voice called out to her.

The doll faced girl then opened her eyes to see everything bright, she squinted her eyes to lose the blurriness from her vision. Only to meet up with Terrance's worried face.

"T-Terrance...?" She sat up. "W-what happened?"

"I don't know! When I came back, you were lying on the floor beside the piano." He explained.

Then Phoebe suddenly remembered what had happened. "O-oh..!"

"Are you okay? Does anything hurt? Did something happen while I was away? Are you-" terrance was cut off by Phoebe hugged him. And this took the techie boy by surprise. And Phoebe started to cry.

"W-wha..! H-hey! Are you alright??" Terrance asked worriedly.

Phoebe continued to sob on his chest and didn't answer him. Terrance just looked at the girl, and sighed. As she awkwardly hugged her back. "Hey...its alright...you're okay now..." He said softly.

"I...it was scary..." She sniffed, and continued to cry.

"Its alright...I'm here now...see?" Terrance said, as he made her look up to him. "Everything is going to be alright.." He said.

Phoebe looked up to him, and she stopped crying. And wiped away her tears. "Alright..." She said. "I'm sorry for ruining your hoodie..." She apologized.

Terrance just smiled at her. "Its fine...well, lets go...the others are waiting for us." Terrance said, as he stood up. And extended his hand to help the doll faced girl. "Alright...I really hope Nataline and the others aren't hurt.." She said worriedly.

Terrance soften his eyes, and it was filled with worry.

He knew that the Belarusian girl was capable of fighting. But she would be sometimes careless, leaving anything to hurt her openly. He prayed that Nataline isn't hurt. And so with the others. He knew he wouldn't never forgive himself if anything happens if-

"Terrance?" Phoebe called out.

The former snapped back in reality, and sighed. "Lets go.." He said. And Phoebe trailed behind him as they both went out of the room.

 **Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter. Please comment on what do you you think about the story and the chapter. If any ideas come to mind ill gladly accept.**

 **So what do you think happen to the three? What were those numbers on the piano for? Do you think Nicholas and his group prevailed in defeating the monster? All will come clear in the midsts of time. Please enjoy and support. Love lots!!**


End file.
